Traditionally the mobile user customer care is handled manually by the customer care technician requesting the end user to take specific actions on the device and user informing the technician with the results observed on the device. In some instances the end user informs the technician the actions being performed on the device and the technician assessing the next steps based on the results observed according to predefined scripts that are defined in the knowledgebase.
When a customer care technician is able to connect to a user mobile device and control the device to troubleshoot a problem it is desired that sensitive password text is contextually hidden from the remote support technician.